deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Haggar
Mike Haggar is a former pro-wrestler/mayor of Metro City from the Final Fight series. He appears in the fifth episode of Death Battle, Haggar VS Zangief, where he battled fellow Capcom wrestler Zangief. History For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro city, a metropolis overrun with street gangs. He and his friends Guy and Cody took on the Mad Gear Gang when they kidnapped Mike's daughter after he refused to co-operate. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 200 cm / 6'7" *Weight: 121 kg / 266 lbs. *Fighting Style: American Wrestling & Scottish Backhold *Mayor of Metro City, former wrestler American Wrestling *Grabs *Holds *Twists *Quick Strikes *Submissions *Tie-Ups Scottish Backhold *Focused on Balance *Grappling *Pressure *Sustained Grip *No ground work involved Notable Moves *Suplex *Piledriver *Back Flip Drop *Body Splash *Spinning Clothesline Lariat *Spinning Piledriver Steel Pipe *Favored melee weapon *Decent Projectile Bull Sharks *7-11 ft. long *500 lbs. *Very dangerous *Swims near shores often *Wrestling demonstrates Scottish Backhold Gallery Final Fight - Mike Haggar.png|Mike Haggar with Steel Pipe Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Sega CD version of Final Fight Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 2.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 2 Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Final Fight 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight 3 Final Fight - Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Final Fight Street Wise Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Final Fight - Mike Hagger as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in the Street Fighter Cartoon Final Fight - Mike Hagger with his wife Nancy.png|Mike Haggar with his wife Nancy haggar-cfas.jpg Street Fighter - Mike Hagger as he appears in Street Fighter V.png|Mike Haggar as he appears in Street Fighter V Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Hagger's info.png|Mike Haggar's info Street Fighter - Mike Hagger punching Zangief in the face.png|Mike Haggar punching Zangief in the face Final Fight - Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom.png|Mike Haggar as seen in Street Fighter × All Capcom Final Fight - Mike Haggar sketch by akiman.png|Mike Haggar sketch by akiman Trivia *While originating in Final Fight, Haggar is also from the Street Fighter series, since both games exist in the same universe, though he hasn't been playable in a single entry, other Final Fight characters like Guy, Cody, Poison, and Hugo have. **Coincidentally, Final Fight was originally intended to be a sequel to the first Street Fighter game. *Haggar, along with his opponent, were the first wrestlers on Death Battle. *Haggar's sprite was built off of the Hulk's sprite from Capcom's Marvel fighting games. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Male Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:Politicians Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Saturday Night Slam Masters Characters